Princes come in all shapes and sizes
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: "NO! We have to save my people!" The prince said. Tears streaming down his face. William just sighed. "Sorry Merlin." He sighed and the next thing merlin knew was a fist in his face and darkness. Sequal now posted. 1st instalment of the Lost Prince series.
1. Chapter 1

The 16 year old prince smiled as his friend/ knight came into his room, dressed in armour. William was a great friend, the same age as the prince. He looked back out the window, dawn was approaching. Why was will up at this time.

"Good morning, Will." The prince said.

"Good morning your highness, I saw the light and figured you would be awake." Will said. The prince groaned, why did everyone have to call him your highness or your majesty. Why couldn't they just call him by his name.

"Will." The prince warned and William turned to him and broke into a grin.

"You do realise this is the one thing you actually take seriously?" the prince had to laugh at that. Will had always been a great friend and the prince was grateful. Mainly because some of the knights called him your majesty or sire. Not the ones who knew him very well. They would always treat him as equals, but still respected him. William, well, he would always stand by him and not only treat him as an equal but actually annoy him and tell him off when the prince had made a bad decision. Though, only the ones that William didn't get him into himself.

"Now that is unfair. I take other things seriously." The prince said.

"Ok, like what?" William asked and the prince stopped for a minute to think about something. What else did he take seriously?

"Ruling this kingdom." He replied and William scoffed at the suggestion.

"You spend more time playing pranks on the nobles with me then thinking about ruling this kingdom." William replied.

"Fine, what about using a sword. I take that seriously." The prince said.

"Yeah well, you are better than probably anyone else in the five kingdoms with a sword." William praised.

"Not that you'd know it." The prince said.

"Well, the arrogant sods deserve all those pranks." Will snickered.

The prince started to laugh at the memory lord Barnards face when they turned his hair pink when he was asleep. They had hidden behind the screen and watched as he woke up and saw his hair. Unfortunately they had both been caught.

"Remember lord Barnard?" The prince asked. Will didn't answer for a moment and then cracked up laughing. Yep, he remembered.

"His face!" Will laughed and suddenly the prince was joining in with his laughter.

"We got in trouble for that." The prince laughed.

"Yeah, we both ended up in the stocks for three days." William laughed. "Good to know the king knows how to treat everybody equally."

They're laughter went on for ages until the warning bells sounded.

William drew his sword and merlin grabbed his from beside the bed.

"Whats going on?" Will asked and the prince shrugged. They looked at each other and started to run outside the door. Only to see a terrifying sight. Soldiers were coming up the halls, killing anyone who stood in their way. Neither prince of knight recognised the crest that the soldiers bared. The black backround and red eagle on it was completely unfamiliar. Though one thing was for certain there were too many.

"William, sire!" A voice said and they turned to see a servant running towards them. His mothers maidservant. The soldiers looked up and William and the prince started to run. Pulling her along with them.

"Whats going on?" The prince asked.

"Your mother is waiting for you at the stables. You must leave." She looked at William. "Both of you."

"What about my father?" The prince asked.

"Your Fathers are fighting with the rest of the knights. You must leave before the castle is overrun." She said and before she could say anymore a crossbow bolt was sticking out of her chest.

"Mary!" The prince yelled.

"We have to leave." William said, pulling the prince away.

"NO! We have to save my people!" The prince said. Tears streaming down his face. If this was the fate of the rest of his people he wouldn't leave them. They were his responsibility. Besides, where could he go?

William just sighed.

"Sorry Merlin." He sighed and the next thing merlin knew was a fist in his face and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around the clearing. There was a small fire going and his mother was beside it, asleep. William was slumped against a tree, his sword still in its scabbard. Merlin smiled to himself, William was always falling asleep on watch. But why were they in the woods in the first place. The last thing he remembered was being in the castle and then…

The events of the previous night came back to him. Merlin looked at the castle in the distance and saw a few trails of smoke. The castle has fallen. Merlin sat down suddenly, tears streaming down his face. What if his father didn't make it? What if Wills father didn't make it? William would never forgive him.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked him. Coming over to him. Probably was woken up by his sobs.

"Did father get out?" Merlin asked and Huntih stopped for a minute. Her eyes glistening with tears and Merlin felt his heart stop. He had always had his father there to guide him.

"Balinor, fought till the end." She choked.

"And Sir Hilion?" He asked. Sir Hilion was Williams father.

"He was by your fathers side. Till the end." She looked down, tears hitting the grass.

"Where do we go now? What do we do?" Merlin asked.

Hunith looked up at her son.

"We go to the village my father grew up in. It lies in cenred's kingdom. So we have to keep your gifts a secret. It is close to Camelot." Merlin looked at her horrified but her look stopped him from protesting. He had heard horror stories about Camelot. How he executed anyone who could wield the tiniest amount of magic.

"I will wake William. We should start for Ealdor soon." She said and leaved.


	3. Epilogue

_Merlin and William still trained like they used to with the knights when they weren't too busy helping the village. No one knew of their identity besides Hunith and they had to keep it a secret. If word were to escape that they were still alive, they would be killed._

_The kingdom of Asectian (Merlins ex kingdom) was taken over and ruled by a man who hated magic with all his heart. Just like Uther, he executed those who wielded it. _

_In Camelot only Gaius knows about Merlin and when William died merlin grieved for a long time. Merlin had to pretend he was horrible with a sword so he wouldn't be suspected. (His clumsiness was always a part of him). _

_When the great dragon was released Merlin and Arthur found Balinor again and Merlin was relieved, only to go into grieving as soon as he died. _

_The only thing that happened differently was that when morgana took over Uther didn't lose his mind for long. Only for a while. He got better after the darkest hour. _

_Lancelot died but uther lived. Now, Arthur is once again prince with the knights of the round table at his side. And none of them know merlins greatest secret._

**_Should i write a Sequal? It would probably be longer than this. This is more of an introduction. Review?_**


End file.
